Thank You
by BLS91090
Summary: A requested story from Fortitude501. Hayato wants to thank nurse Miharu for taking care of his little sister, Karen. Simply HayatoxMiharu for the pairing. One-shot. Rated M for adult content and lemons. There will also be a bonus chapter, to be released soon.
1. Main Story

**''Thank You'': A 'Hundred' One-Shot Story**

"Nii-san, you haven't tied your necktie properly, you know…" A young girl, whose raven black hair stood in stark contrast to the hospital's white walls, pointed this out as she raised her upper body from the bed. Her name was Karen Kisaragi. Though she had a good complexion and otherwise seemed quite hale, her life in the hospital hadn't given her skin much exposure to the sunlight, leaving it snow-white and clear. Karen's illness caused abnormalities in her muscle function, so that's why she was in the hospital.

"It can't be helped, right? I've never had to tie one of these before." Hayato sulked as his sister reached out her arms.

"Please, come a bit closer. I'll fix the knot for you."

"It's fine; it's good enough already."

"That's no good. Knowing that Nii-san is a slob is already unpleasant enough, but you must at least do it properly for the school entrance ceremony. So, _please_ come a bit closer." Her tone was gentle, but her eyebrows were raised.

Hayato knew that when Karen was like this, she could be quite stubborn. "…Yeah, got it." Deciding it couldn't be helped, Hayato brought himself closer.

She then unfastened his necktie and began to retie it. "There, problem solved." Karen's face was beaming in satisfaction.

He checked in the mirror, and saw it had been tied exceptionally well. It hadn't even taken a minute, yet the knot had taken its proper shape. "You're quite good at this. I'm a bit surprised, you know?" Hayato chuckled.

"It's because I researched how to tie a knot before Nii-san came. I was thinking, 'I guess it won't be tied neatly, anyway,' so…"

"'Anyway', huh? You…"

"I was right, wasn't I? When it comes to Nii-san, there's nothing I don't know." Karen bared her feelings with a smile and presented her forehead.

Whenever Karen wanted praise, demanded an apology, or other things of that nature, she would demand a kiss in this manner. If he refused, she would sulk—not something he wanted. Though she would eventually cheer up, it would take time he didn't have right now. In other words, refusal wasn't an option.

"Seriously, this girl's a hopeless case…" Even while sighing in exaggerated astonishment, he nevertheless placed a hand on her long, black hair, held in place by a white hairband, and lightly touched her forehead for a brief moment with his lips.

"…Will that do?"

"Ehehe. This was the first kiss in a month, right?" Karen smiled, satisfied. She would likely be in good spirits for some time to come. "Oh, that's right; how is everyone at the institution doing?"

"I think you know the answer to that already, right?" Hayato turned his gaze toward the computer tablet that was placed near Karen's bedside. She accessed the cybernet with it and used it to communicate with everyone at the institution. Of course, Hayato was also aware of the fact that she played games on it as well.

"Looks like Nii-san found out…"

"Everyone happily reported how they're playing games with Karen."

"Uuh… Even though I told them not to tell Nii-san…"

"I know you feel isolated and lonely, but it's no good if you don't study, you know? If you keep this up, and the time comes when you can attend school, you'll be in quite a bit of trouble."

"I know that, but…"

"Your reply?"

"Yeees…" Karen answered energetically.

At the same time, a knocking sound echoed throughout the room, followed by a woman's voice coming from the other side of the door. "Karen-chan, is it okay if I come in?"

"Yes, it's fine," Karen's friendly reply.

The door then opened. "Ara, could you perhaps be Karen's Onii-san?" A woman dressed in a white gown and nurse's cap with a small mole under her eye came into the room, pushing a medical cart before her. She had long, black hair and, unlike Karen, a curvaceous figure. Her appearance resembled Hayato and his sister, as if she too was from Yamato.

"This is the nurse I'm indebted so much to. Nii-san, please greet her properly and introduce yourself." Karen smiled.

"I'm Hayato Kisaragi. I'm in your debt for caring for my sister." Hayato bowed his head, greeting her in accordance with Karen's urging.

The nurse smiled in response. "Karen-chan speaks about you quite often. Always saying about what a cool Onii-san you are."

"Ah, not at all…" His mind went blank. What should he say to such a beautiful and voluptuous woman…

"Nii-san, looking at Miharu's breasts and turning all 'deredere'… Ecchi…" Karen looked at her big brother suspiciously.

"I didn't!" He instantly objected, but the breasts of the nurse in front of his eyes were in fact considerably large. As a man, he couldn't help it if his gaze was unwillingly captivated by such a sight.

"Ufufu, just as Karen-chan said, I'm a nurse of this hospital: Miharu Kashiwagi. I was also born in Yamato, the same empire Hayato-kun and Karen-chan come from, and so I was asked to watch over Karen-chan."

"…How's she doing?" Hayato asked the nurse. Her being in charge of Karen mattered much more to Hayato than her being from Yamato. He'd often heard about his little sister's condition from the person in question, but he had no way of knowing how much of it was true.

"Well, she's here now, so she'll definitely get better. It might seem just like a small step, but she's able to walk now. If progress keeps up during rehab, before you know it, she'll be attending school." Miharu's words filled him with a sense of relief.

"I see. That's great to hear."

Miharu then checked the time. "…Interrupting siblings that surely want to be alone after they haven't seen each other for so long isn't preferable, but we haven't had a meeting today, right? We just need to do a few small examinations."

"Actually, I have to get going anyway. The school entrance ceremony will be starting soon." Hayato petted Karen's head. "It was nice to see you, sis. Also, nice to have finally met you, Ms. Kashiwagi." He smiled.

* * *

Some time has past, since Hayato first met Miharu at the hospital where his sister was being treated.

Today was the first Sunday of July. Hayato and a group of others from the Little Garden all gathered for some fun at the beach. Emile (Emilia in reality), Fritz and Hayato were spread on the beach seats under the parasols that were opened and installed in advance on the sandy beach. The others included Claire Harvey and her friends.

''It's the seeeeeeeeea!'' Karen seemed super excited to be here now. Plus, the sunny weather with no clouds and the best calmed ocean was the best time to come here.

The nurse in charge of her, Miharu, was also present much to Hayato's delight. Karen was in a wheelchair as Miharu was the one pushing her around. The swimsuit of Miharu was plain and white, which gave a sense of cleanliness, while Karen was wearing a school swimsuit.

"I think that it matches you, that swimsuit." Hayato commented on Miharu's appearance.

''Oh my, thank you very much! I can't put on something with a lot of exposure like Sakura-san.'' She was telling him that being humble, but there was no need to be like that. Her skin also has youthfulness, and his line of sight got strongly attracted towards the melon-like bulges of her chest. At any rate, every time Miharu moved, they shook, boasting their considerable presence.

''– Hey! Looking at nothing but her boobs, you womanizer…'' Karen glared at her big brother, as she pouted.

''...Oh my, are you interested in the breasts of an Oba-san like me?'' Miharu emphasized her chest while showing a smile on her face, making sure to grab her left arm with her right arm. The breasts change their form above the arms. They look very soft.

There was no doubt he was interested in them and wanted to touch them, but of course this was not a situation where he can say such a thing. ''Urr, no that's not—'' Hayato attempted to deny that, but he then thought to himself, '_Maybe Miharu-san was also bantering with me?'_ Hayato shrugged his shoulders.

Afterwards, the fun began between the cast. They did lots of fun activities on the beach, such as volleyball, swimming, and sandcastle building. Plus there was plenty of tasty watermelon, which everyone enjoyed eating.

It was also a superb thing for Hayato, since he could see the swimsuit of Miharu that he didn't expect to see. He attempted to flirt and get closer to her during this beach trip. Miharu smiled gracefully as Hayato showered her with nice comments and watermelon to eat.

At one point, Hayato had accidentally tripped on a crab that was in the sand, and he landed face-first into Miharu's large breasts! "Mppphf!" He pressed his face firmly in her large and soft boobies.

"Oh my! Hayato-kun, are you okay?" She asked as she got his face out of there. She was unfazed by the fact that he had just fallen in her chest.

"I'm okay, I'm so sorry though-!" Hayato blushed and apologized fully.

The other girls all glared at Hayato and began to beat him up! This included Sakura, Claire, and Emile (who was still trying to be a guy, but the secret was getting harder to keep). Karen would join in too, to teach her brother a lesson, but of course she couldn't do so.

"Oh my..." Miharu gasped as she witnessed Hayato getting destroyed by the jealous ladies. Eventually though, the fight was broken up.

* * *

A few days later, it was now a nice afternoon during a Friday. Hayato was currently waiting at the shopping center for Miharu. He had on causal clothing; that's right, it was a date. Hayato had finally gotten the courage to ask her out recently. Karen wished them good luck on the date beforehand.

He then spotted her approaching him. Miharu was wearing a blue blouse with a white and blue skirt. She looked amazing. "Sorry for the wait, Hayato-kun." She smiled.  
"No problem at all." Hayato smiled back, and held Miharu's hand in his own as they walked, which she didn't mind.

First, they headed to the shopping mall. Miharu had picked out a lot of clothing, all of which would look great on her. "I hope you don't mind paying for all of this." She winked shyly.

Hayato had wide eyes. "Um...that's a lot, but I think I can handle it." He rubbed the back of his head. _'I hope so, anyway...'_

Miharu giggled. "Thank you for buying."

After they rung up the clothes, they headed to several other stores in the district. There was an arcade, pet store, video game/movie store, beauty shop, and several places to eat. Miharu wasn't too interested in most of them, but she was hungry for lunch. "Let's go to this restaurant. I haven't eaten here before, but I heard it's excellent."

Hayato agreed and they headed inside. It turned out to be a fancy, expensive restaurant. Miharu was a nurse with high pay, so it was no problem for her. And with Hayato's money combined, they were fine. Hayato was glad they ended up sharing the bill, because his wallet was almost destroyed by now. They had delicious foods and drinks, and shared many conversations about tons of things.

After they finished, they decided to go to the amusement park; it was Hayato's idea. They enjoyed activities such as bumper cards, the merry-go-round, love boats, roller coasters (except the highest one), go-carts, a train ride, water ride, and the Ferris wheel. They both had a wonderful time, and once they had more room for some food, they grabbed cotton candy.

They also took pictures together at the photo booth. Some pictures turned out great, and others had Hayato making funny faces, to make Miharu giggle.

"I like this one the best." Miharu was holding her favorite picture in her hands. It had both of them smiling with their arms around each other.

"Yeah, that's my favorite, too." Hayato smiled.

The final plan was to see a movie at the theater. "I'm fine with watching anything, as long as I'm with you." Miharu smiled. "Although nothing scary."

Hayato chuckled. "Sounds good. I'm not a fan of horror, anyway.'' They ended up watching an action/comedy movie. It was cheesy and short, but pretty entertaining overall. Miharu snuggled close to Hayato which made him blush in the darkness.

After it finished they exited the theater, hand in hand again. They appeared like a couple at this point. As expected, it was almost late at night now.

"That film was really silly, wasn't it?" Miharu giggled.

"Yeah, it was. One of the goofiest things I've ever seen." Hayato laughed, too. "I'll walk you back home."

However, things would make a different turn, thanks to some advice Karen gave to Hayato earlier on...

(Inside the house)

Once inside Miharu's bedroom, one thing lead to another, and then...

_'She definitely is a beauty.'_ Hayato thought as he also closed his eyes and kissed the nurse; their two lips coincide, and their breathing began to hurry up. The feeling of a kiss had reached them. Both of them wanted this, since Miharu seemed to have fallen for him. He was handsome, powerful and honest, after all.

"Nn, fuu…" Miharu's tongue invaded his mouth. Her lips stuffed Hayato's lips. They french kissed, tangled tongues included and saliva exchange job, too. Deep and passionate french kissing at it's best. The kiss lasted awhile, as both were naked and with their arms around each other.

Hayato was squeezing her butt during the make-out session. Her butt had less flesh than her breasts, but his fingers still sank into it. "Mmhmp!" Miharu was surprised at Hayato's hands on her butt in the kiss. Miharu hung her lips against his.

Hayato pulled away briefly. "All you need to do is let me make you feel good." Hayato said as he resumed the kiss. He wanted to thank her, for everything. Soon, their clothes would drop to the ground.

_'This feels nice...'_ Miharu thought as she enjoyed the kiss. Her face turned red as she noticed that she was in the state of pushing down Hayato. At the same time, she noticed that Hayato was getting excited. Miharu's mouth was warm and wet, so kissing her felt amazing and turned them both on. Her tongue felt good while kissing as well. Tasting her wet and warm mouth with the tongue and saliva included was crazy good.

They repeated a kiss many times over and over. Short kiss, lengthy kiss, several times. Finally their tongues and lips drew apart, the lengthy kiss ended. After they finished, they sat up on the bed.

"W-What do we do next...?" Miharu asked nervously.

Hayato focused his attention on Miharu's naked breasts. "...Leave it to me." He was nervous, but gained some balls.

Miharu blushed madly and nodded slowly. She had her hands covering her breasts, but now she removed them for him. Both her nipples and areola were beautiful. 'Whoa, look at how massive her breasts are...' A sight that his growing erection showed he was happy with. He decided to have some fun with those large, soft funbags. "I'm going to grope them, Miharu."

"Go right ahead. But be g-gentle..." Miharu's face reddened more.

On the nurse's invitation, he wrapped his hands around the two lovely peaks from below and moved his hands in circles. Breasts was as soft as pudding, yet it had an intense elasticity that pushed back at his fingers like springs. When he touched them, he found them to be the perfect level of soft yet also vibrantly elastic. Hayato noticed the temperature above the hand. "Nnaaahhh…nnn. Your hands…Your hands are squeezing my breasts…!" Miharu's face flushed and raised eyebrows.

He initially softly touched those soft mounds and lifted them up to check their weight, but then he dug his fingers into the far-too-soft flesh, eliciting the nurse's moaning voice. But there was no hint of pain in the moan, her skin was trembling a little, and she was obviously aroused. Hayato had felt Claire's breasts as well as Emilia's breasts before, but it seemed Miharu was now the new breast queen.

_'They're so soft, it feels like my hands are sinking into them.'_ He started groping her breasts even stronger over time. He let his fingers sank into that white flesh like it was a swamp. Hayato lost himself in the fluffy softness and smooth skin. The warm body temperature and milk-like aroma only built the passion of his caress. As his hands fondled her soft mounds again and again, he watched them change shape as if sucking in his hand. He was no longer able to control the strength of his hands and his fingers dug even deeper into her flesh.

"Nnaahh… So-so rough. If you're that rough…"

Hayato grew even more aroused as the boobs seductively changed shape before his eye and he used every piece of knowledge he had to try to draw out as many moans of pleasure as he could. He even rolled her light pink nipples between his fingers until they grew erect.

"Fwah… That…that's amazing… Your fingers feel so good on my nipples…" She felt embarrassed but felt so much pleasure, too.

"Really? Then I'll keep doing it." He responded to her voice by persistently rolling her nipples between his fingers while fondling those large boobies. Those gummy-like points grew to the size of her pinky finger's tip and bent a little. "Miharu-san, your breasts are amazing..." Watching them was enough to make Hayato even hornier. He also kissed her as he continued to knead, to rub, to massage her breasts.

Miharu moaned by the touch and kissed back hard. After awhile, Miharu broke the kiss. "Nn…ahh… No…this isn't enough. Suck them, Hayato. Suck my tits… Suck them as hard as you can…" Her seductive voice asked for even more stimulation to her breasts.

"Okay..." No man could have refused that request, so of course Hayato wouldn't. Unable to restrain his arousal, Hayato sucked on one of the erect nipples. "Aaaaaaa!" But as soon as he did, the nurse's body gave a large jerk and the stimulation to her aroused nipple brought a damp scream to her lips.

He fondled both her soft mounds while moving his face back and forth between them, licking and sucking the nipples. Each time he licked the tips and each time he sucked the entire areola, an agonized moan would escape her lips.

"Ahn! M-My nipples are my weak spot...!"

As he dug his fingers in to grope those soft fleshly balls, they grew gradually tighter and pushed back at his fingers. The nipples grew slightly darker and even the areola swelled out as Hayato enjoyed the gummy-like texture. "Nnah…pant, pant…I can't…stand it…" Her voice gradually grew higher pitched. Moisture filled her blue eyes. The dampness of her moans grew and reverberated through the room as she wrapped her arms around his head so he would suck on her nipples even more.

Hayato continued to have fun with Miharu's unbelievable breasts. He continued to suck and play with her breasts for several more minutes. He sucked on both nipples at once with the tits pressed together. He also pressed his fingers on her nipples like buttons.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The sensations was tough to handle, and Miharu moaned loudly. After he finished, he had a question to ask. "Could you return the favor?" Hayato asked with his hands still sinking in her breast flesh.

"...S-Sure... Hayato-kun wants to feel good." She got on her knees, and took Hayato's hard cock inside her mouth. She swirled circle around it, and sucked on it, while moving her hand on the shaft. She wasn't good at this, but tried anyway.

Hayato moaned lightly at the pleasure of this blowjob. Her mouth and hot breathing felt really good on his dick. Her mouth was so warm and wet. Her tongue felt really good, too.

Miharu continued to suck on him, trying her best even though it was her first time doing so. "I can taste some juices on my tongue...a-are you close?" She put it back in and sucked him harder, also fondling his sensitive balls. She continued this for a few minutes or so.

"...M-Miharu, I'm gonna cum...!" Hayato shivered and moaned, then eventually shot the load in her mouth. "Mmhp!" Miharu couldn't swallow everything, but enjoyed the taste. "It's not too bad." She giggled.

Hayato now had a serious look on his face, but in a way, he looked more nervous. Miharu knew what was coming next. And Hayato couldn't be more excited. Because today, his cock would be planted inside her most precious place. She blushed madly. "It's embarrassing..." Leaning back she allowed Hayato to set himself up to fuck her in the expensive bed.

"It's not embarrassing. You're beautiful, Miharu-san, so you deserve this." Hayato felt it was his duty to take the lead, so he laid ontop of the Miharu on the bed while propping himself up with his arms.

Fear overtook Miharu's body, as she looked away with an extremely embarrassed expression on her face. At her request of being gentle, Hayato wanted Miharu to be as comfortable with things as possible. "I'm gonna put it in now." He pressed the head against the tip of her pussy.

"Okay… Ahhhh!" Miharu cried out. Miharu's revealed pussy felt both the chill of the air and the heat from the penis head. She held onto his hands for support.

Hayato breathed heavily from the blissful arousal he felt when invading the female body with his penis, something he has experienced once with Emilia. "Oohhh…wow." Even with all the lubricant stickily covering the soft flesh, his dick still had trouble entering. He pushed in more to break her barrier once and for all. _'Miharu-san's virginity is mine.'_ He felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!~" Miharu groaned and gasped at the pain and sensation of becoming a true woman. She shot some juice already. "H-How embarrassing..." Miharu mumbled.

"...It just means that you're feeling really good... Now let's make you feel much better." The Slayer slowly started pumping himself into the hot nurse, which caused her to wince in pain. "Are you okay, Miharu-san? D-Does it hurt?" Hayato stopped his hips when he found her so tight it hurt the head of his penis. He was worried he would damage her sensitive flesh if he kept going.

Miharu answered while holding him in a tight grip. "I-I'm fine. Just…keep going-g, Hayato-kun."

"O-Oh…sure." He moved his hips at a steady pace. He was patient with her as he waited for her to get used to it. In a way, the nurse had become a patient for Hayato, instead of her taking care of someone else.

_'T-This is incredible...!'_ Miharu thought as Hayato's ministrations made her moan louder and louder. Hayato continued pounding her, dominating her whole vulva.  
He continued at a decent pace. He felt amazing right now. "It should start feeling good soon..."

"Ah, hh, hh, hhhhh…" Miharu clenched her teeth and endured the unfamiliar sensation of having someone else inside her body. "Kh…ahh…hh...ahhh!" She put her hands on Hayato's forearms.

Without rushing or pulling out, Hayato rubbed their sensitive flesh together to let the entrance of her tight love tunnel familiarize itself with the head of his cock. He began thrusting a bit faster now, but not hard. "Ahh…ahhh. Your insides…are sticking to me, Miharu-san!" His erection grew even larger from the pleasant feeling inside her. His cock rubbed against every nook and cranny of her vagina. He continued thrusting his cock inside her pussy and bent his body to bring their faces in close.

It was starting to feel really good for Miharu now. Their sex organs had grown accustomed to each other. Her body was sweating and her breathing got heavy.

Sweat covered Miharu's amazing naked body as she moaned louder. "Ahhhhhh~!" At the moment Miharu's legs were wrapped around Hayato who pummeled her vagina with fierce strikes. Her face turned more red. "Ahhhhh!" She suddenly came on him as she moaned wildly. "Hahn… Ahahn, nnnn…"

Hayato felt her cum on his cock, which made him even harder. He enjoyed watching Miharu's boobs bounce as he fucked more harder. Confident that she was feeling pleasure, Hayato thrusted balls deep. Enjoying himself even more, Hayato put his body weight into his hips. As he repeatedly pounded his penis inside her pussy, he could feel her hot juices coating his tightly-wrapped penis. "Ahhh...oh G-God!" Hayato moaned loud and he suddenly grabbed both of her large breasts. He thrust quickly and as deep as he could. He dug his fingers into her breasts and pushed the protruding nipples back inside the areolae. He played with them wildly, while thrusting hard and fast.

"Gahhh!" He pumped his hips with even more force than before, feeling Miharu cum on him several times now. He added some twisting and angled movements while penetrating deep inside. He would sometimes stop deep within her and skillfully rub against her cervix, but he generally just thrust his hips like an animal. "Hwah…ahn, hahn, nn…hhh!"

And they moved their hips with enough harmony to show considerable experience together. Hayato's dick got really hot and hard inside Miharu's pussy. "...I'm about to cum! I'll make sure my cum goes... deep inside you as p-possible." He gave her more pleasure than anyone else could ever give her.

"Ahhhhh~" She had trouble speaking as she lifted her hips to accept his thick penis inside. "Please, Hayato-kun... Come inside!''

Hayato's penis head spewed a great quantity of hot cum into her womb, filling her to the brim. He came strongly inside her hot, wet, soft and tight pussy like there was no tomorrow. "GAAAHHHHAHHHHHHH!" He had his face buried in her tits as he came inside.

"Kwah…ah, hh, ahhh…!" The lid to her most precious place had been pried open and a sticky dampness had been pumped inside the narrow pathway. Miharu could not speak properly as he ejaculated so forcefully it could be heard inside her lower stomach. "Hkh, hhh…"

Meanwhile, Hayato was pumping more as he filled up her pussy with a milky liquid and his body was shaking in delight. With Hayato pumping and dumping inside her, her body began to convulse. "I-I can't take anymore! My stomach's…already full...!" Miharu's orgasm came next, strongly. "HYAHHHHHH-NAAAAAAA~!" Warm fluid sprayed from deep within her pussy. The juices left her as her body came like crazy and she sprayed pussy juice all over his cock. The orgasm was really strong because Hayato's hands were squeezing her breasts at the same time.

Hayato pulled back his hips with a 'pop'. When he pulled his penis from her vagina, the hole shrank down again almost immediately and some cum burped out. Miharu laid on her back with her limbs lying limply next to her and all of her muscles twitching, especially in her lower body, a white liquid dripped from her pussy. "Hayato-kun...I-I feel so full."

After they cleaned up, they cuddled together in warm pj's. They drifted off into a deep sleep, but not before Hayato thanked her for everything. Especially for taking care of his little sister, Karen. "Thank you, Miharu-san."

**The End**


	2. Bonus Chapter

(Some days later)

After Hayato finished his visiting hours with his sister Karen at the hospital one summer night, he exited and expected to go straight home. It was late after all, and he didn't suspect that Claire Harvey would need him for any battle support.

However, just as he got to the main exit door to the hospital, he saw Miharu, the sexy nurse who wanted to have some fun. "Ufufu, why leave now? We still have some time to be alone, right?"

Hayato couldn't resist, nor pass up the opportunity. "Very well." He smiled. He then noticed that there was a thunderstorm outside, which he didn't hear before now until loud thunder dominated the dark sky. "Um... are you sure we should do this? If we want to go back to my place, it'll take a while."

Miharu nodded and escorted him to the roof of the hospital. "Let's go up here, in that case." She knew the two of them would be safe up there. This gorgeous nurse would now give the young man some 'private counseling'.

Once both of them got on the roof by means of a backdoor stairway, they undressed under the stormy dark sky. Hayato couldn't believe what they were doing, but he was young and young people tend to live life in many crazy ways. Soon enough, Hayato and Miharu were now completely naked, the rain hitting their bodies. They began sharing deep passionate kisses while using tongue. Hayato also played with Miharu's unbelievable breasts and Miharu jacked off Hayato's hard cock as they kissed more.

"You're quite the kisser." Miharu sucked on Hayato's tongue, making him shiver.

"Thanks, Miharu-senpai... I'm so very happy to be with you." Hayato smiled and resumed the kissing in the rain.

"I am happy, too." Miharu kissed back and laid with Hayato on the rooftop. The thunder clapped harder now, which almost scared the two of them, but they continued on anyway.

Miharu then shoved Hayato's cock in her mouth, sucking it and licking it like crazy. Hayato moaned as his cock get sucked by her. In no time, because Miharu never sucked slower, Hayato came strongly in her mouth. "AHHHHHHH~!"

Miharu tasted the juices from Hayato. "Tastes good, as always..." She licked her lips with a smile. The rain made her hair look even sexier.

Hayato grinned big and then flipped ontop of her. He sucked on her tits and played with her wet pussy, making her moan loudly in the storm. Soon enough though, both of them wanted more.

"Looks like you're ready now." He told her as he positioned himself to her entrance. Miharu nodded slightly. "Hayato-kun, please take me once again.'' She was ready for him.

Hayato began inserting inside her wet pussy. He gasped and shivered at the pussy he had endured previously.

"Ahh! It's inside, Hayato-kun..." Miharu moaned as she could feel Hayato completely filling her up. She held onto Hayato's forearms for support. "You're quite big, like last time." She giggled.

"Ahhh!" Hayato began to slowly move in and out of her. Every time he moved out, her juices were sticking to Hayato's cock and her juices splashed as he thrusted into her. He also squeezed her breasts, his fingers sinking in them like it was a swamp. The thunder kept getting more fierce, making their sex scene seem more frightening.  
Hayato started thrusting into her with much force. He loved how her breasts bounced with each thrust he made. Miharu's moaning was echoing throughout the rainy night, as Miharu wrapped her legs around him. "More... Ah, yes... More...!"

Hayato kept on top of her and thrusted fast and deep. "Uwaaaaaaah... I-I can feel your womb taking me in!" Hayato groaned with pleasure as he pounded the hot nurse.

"Ahhhh... Yes!" Miharu moaned louder with how hard Hayato was thrusting into her. "Feels so good to be with you like this... Ah...keep going!" She held onto him tighter. "My body is yours... I'm all yours."

Hayato shivered in pleasure, pounding away and shutting out the rest of the world. Hayato then kissed Miharu, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Hayato then sucked on her tongue as Miharu was moaning through all of that and he was fucking her more harder!  
"I'm about to...ah..." Hayato moaned.

"L-Let's cum, then." Miharu grabbed Hayato's head and pressed it inside her large breasts as they fucked harder and both were ready to cum. "Here it comes, AHHHHHHHHH!" He shot his load inside deep, shivering at how good it felt.

Miharu came next, strongly. "...AHHHHHN~!..." Miharu' body shivered and she splashed her juices all over Hayato. They both came strongly under the powerful thunderstorm over their heads.

(The next day)

Hayato visited Karen at the same hospital again; the time was around 6 PM. After he kissed her forehead, he went on about the usual stuff. However, once Miharu entered the room, Karen suspected something was going on due to how Miharu was acting; Miharu blushed more than usual, and she talked about how she loved thunderstorms, even though she had never talked about them before to Karen.

"...Okay, spill the beans. What happened last night during that storm?" Karen raised an eyebrow at her big brother.

"Well...you see uh..." Hayato became flustered. He looked over at Miharu who blushed and stayed silent. Looks like their big secret was not really all that secretive anymore, since Karen was smarter than her brother gave her credit for.

Just then, Emilia and Claire entered the room. "Hayato! Grab your gear, we got big problems!" Claire ordered.

Hayato gulped. He knew the Slayers would have to battle Savages soon. It was something he and the others were used to by now. However, this whole romance thing seemed pretty new to him.

_Fin~_


End file.
